


Reunion

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Friendship, Gen, It's the 20th in Japan. Happy Bday to P1, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: A reunion party twenty-two years after the SEBEC incident wasn’t something Naoya had expected to happen, but he wasn’t upset that it was happening either.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the 20th here in my timezone yet, but... I'm celebrating the 22nd anniversary of P1 for basically 2 days straight bc that's what P1 deserves and also it's the 20th in Japan so it counts.

A reunion party twenty-two years after the SEBEC incident wasn’t something Naoya had expected to happen, but he wasn’t upset that it was happening either. In fact, it was kind of exciting… The nine of them hadn’t been all together in a room for years, even if they kept some form of contact with each other on a one on one level.

“There a reason you’re grinning like that, Toudou?” Reiji looked at him, brow quirked. “You’re acting like you haven’t seen any of us in years.”

“Well, I might’ve seen you guys individually from time to time, but all eight of you at once?” Naoya shook his head. “It’s been forever!”

“It’s pretty exciting, isn’t it?” Maki smiled at Naoya from across the table they were all seated at. “I think the last time I can really recall us all hanging out was on graduation day.”

“It’s been a while, that’s for sure.” Yukino tapped a finger against the table. “Crazy, too. I hadn’t seen Yuka and Inaba in so long that I almost didn’t recognize them.”

“Well, that’s because, like, it’s only natural for things to change, Mayuzumi!” Yuka stuck her tongue out. “Not like I could stay a kogal forever.”

“And I haven’t changed that much, have I?” Masao scratched his cheek with a frown. “And even if I have, Uesugi’s probably blabbed about me enough that it isn’t that shocking!”

“What can I say?” Hidehiko grinned. “I can’t keep my mouth closed when it’s my job to talk.”

“How is your talk show going, Brown?” Eriko tilted her head to the side. “I haven’t been able to keep up with it, recently…”

“It’s been going amazing!” Hidehiko let out a laugh, leaning back in his chair. “I even got Nanjo-kun to come on recently.”

“Really?” Reiji looked at Kei. “Thought you’d probably be too busy for that kinda stuff.”

Kei shrugged a bit. “I had some extra time and had no reason to tell Uesugi no.”

“How nice!” Naoya gave him a smile. “I bet that boosted Uesugi’s ratings higher than they were before.”

“Well, they were pretty high already, Naorin!” Hidehiko wagged a finger in his face. “You better not be saying otherwise!”

“I doubt that’s what Naoya’s saying, Brown!” Eriko put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. “He likely meant they’re just…”

“Even higher! Higher than high!” Maki jumped in when Eriko’s voice began to fade out. “Nothing to worry about!”

“What does it matter, anyway?” Yuka put her face in her hands. “Naorin probably doesn’t keep an eye on ratings or stuff anyway! He’s probably busy with his job…”

“Speaking of his job…” Yukino looked at Naoya. “What is your job?”

“That’s right… I think I know what all of you are doing except Toudou…” Masao frowned. “What do you do, Toudou?”

Naoya smiled at them, holding a finger to his lips. “Oh, you know… It’s a secret!”

Reiji sighed as Naoya finished his statement. “We were talking just the other day about his job. He--”

“Come on, Kido!” Naoya cut him off with a frown. “Can’t I have a bit of mystery surrounding who I am?”

Reiji gave him a look. “Sure, when you’re not friends with everyone in the room.”

“You’re no fun! I bet the others wouldn’t mind me keeping it a secret.”

“Well, if Reiji knows, I want to know too, actually.” Eriko placed a hand on her chest and frowned. “It’s no fair if only he gets to know.”

“Agreed.” Maki nodded. “Usually I wouldn’t mind you keeping things to yourself, but if someone already knows…”

“It makes it seem you trust him more than us or something.” Yukino finished as Maki trailed off. “I don’t mind, but come on… These two obviously care.”

Kei sighed. “I don’t see what the issue is. If Toudou doesn’t want to share, he doesn’t have to.”

“Oh, by the way…” Reiji looked at Kei. “Nanjo knows what he does too.”

“Well, if Nanjo and Kido know, I gotta know!” Yuka slapped her hands against the table and looked at Naoya. “Come on! Tell us!”

“Uh, well, you see…”

“We’re waiting, Toudou…” Masao gave him a look.

“Don’t be shy, Naorin!”

Naoya grimaced, not exactly happy with this turn of events. He wasn’t sure how his friends would react to his job after all, and he’d been expecting this dinner to be more about their shared past than their separate futures… But apparently that wasn’t going to be the case, at least not until he spilled what he was doing.

“Alright, alright, fine…” Naoya held up his hands in defeat. “My job is currently…”


End file.
